gutezeitenschlechtezeitenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Klaus-Dieter Klebsch
Klaus-Dieter Klebsch (*4. April 1949 in Potsdam) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Leben Klaus-Dieter Klebsch machte von 1970 bis 1973 eine Schauspielausbildung an der Staatlichen Schauspielschule Berlin (heute: Hochschule für Schauspielkunst „Ernst Busch“ Berlin). Von 1973 bis 1995 wirkte er in Cottbus, Senftenberg, Potsdam und Berlin in verschiedenen Theaterproduktionen mit. Im Jahr 1973 begann er ebenfalls in Fernseh- und Kinoproduktionen zu spielen. Seit 1976 synchronisiert er. Anfangs waren es nur Hörspielproduktionen und Dokumentationen. 1991 jedoch wurde er auch als Synchronsprecher für Werbung und Fernsehsynchronisationen entdeckt. Klebsch spielte bei der RTL-Seifenoper Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten von 2002 bis Anfang 2007 die Rolle des Johannes "Hannes Bachmann". Aus der Serie schied er am 19. Januar 2007 (letzter Drehtag) bzw. am 23. März 2007 (letzte ausgestrahlte Sendung mit ihm) aus, da RTL die Familienstruktur in der Serie verjüngen wollte. Von 2006 bis 2012 war Klebsch außerdem als Synchronstimme von Hugh Laurie (Dr. Gregory House) in der Serie Dr. House zu hören. Von Oktober 2010 bis April 2012 war er als „Bruno Lanford“ in der Telenovela Anna und die Liebe zu sehen. Filmografie *1974: Polizeiruf 110: Per Anhalter (TV-Reihe) *1984: Kaskade rückwärts *1984: Polizeiruf 110: Im Sog (TV-Reihe) *1985: Doppelgänger (Kaufmann/Engel) *1988: Kai aus der Kiste *1990: Rückwärtslaufen kann ich auch *1991: Zwischen Pankow und Zehlendorf *2002–2007: Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten (TV-Serie) *2007: Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei: Familiensache (TV-Serie) *2010–2012: Anna und die Liebe (Telenovela) Sprechrollen Filme 'Alec Baldwin' *In: Das Attentat (1996), Rolle: Bobby DeLaughter *In: Mississippi Delta – Im Sumpf der Rache (1996), Rolle: Dave Robicheaux *In: Nicht schuldig (1996), Rolle: Lehrer *In: Auf Messers Schneide – Rivalen am Abgrund (1997), Rolle: Robert Green *In: Das Mercury Puzzle (1998), Rolle: Lt. Col. Nicholas Kudrow *In: State and Main (2000), Rolle: Bob Barrenger *In: Pearl Harbor (2002), Rolle: Lt. Col. James H. Doolittle *In: Ein Kater macht Theater (2003), Rolle: Quinn *In: … und dann kam Polly (2003) Rolle: Stan Indursky *In: Du stirbst nur zweimal (2003), Rolle: Paul Kane *In: Aviator (2004), Rolle: Juan Trippe *In: Dick und Jane (2005), Rolle: Jack McCallister *In: Elizabethtown (2005), Rolle: Phil DeVoss *In: Departed – Unter Feinden (2006), Rolle: George Ellerby *In: Der gute Hirte (2006), Rolle: Sam Murach *In: Madagascar 2 (2008), Rolle: Makunga (Löwe) *In: Männer sind Schweine (2008), Rolle: Professor Turner *In: Beim Leben meiner Schwester (2009), Rolle: Mr. Alexander *In: Wenn Liebe so einfach wäre (2009), Rolle: Jake Adler 'Peter Stormare' *In: Armageddon – Das jüngste Gericht (1998), Rolle: Lev Andropov *In: 8mm – Acht Millimeter (1999), Rolle: Dino Velvet *In: Chocolat – Ein kleiner Biss genügt (2000), Rolle: Serge Muscat *In: Windtalkers (2002), Rolle: Gunnery Sergeant Hjelmstad *In: Bad Company – Die Welt ist in guten Händen (2002), Rolle: Adrik Vas *In: Brothers Grimm (2005), Rolle: Cavaldi 'Gabriel Byrne' *In: Der Mann in der eisernen Maske (1998), Rolle: D'Artagnan *In: Stigmata (1999), Rolle: Father Andrew Kiernan *In: Ghost Ship (2002), Rolle: Captain Sean Murphy *In: Shade (2003), Rolle: Charlie Miller 'Michael Kitchen' *In: GoldenEye (1996), Rolle: Tanner *In: Die Welt ist nicht genug (1999), Rolle: Tanner 'Michael Madsen' *In: Handschrift des Todes (1994), Rolle: Detective Matt Dickson *In: Im Fadenkreuz des Todes (1999), Rolle: Dalton 'Ian MCShane' *In: Agent Cody Banks (2003), Rolle: Brinkman *In: Coraline (2008), Rolle: Sergei Alexander Bobinsky *In: Death Race (2008), Rolle: Coach *In: 44 Inch Chest (2009), Rolle: Meredith *In: Case 39 (2009), Rolle: Detective Mike Barron *In: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten (2011), Rolle: Cpt. Edward Teach/Blackbeard *In: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Rolle: Beith 'Andere' *Als Außenminister in Ghost in the Shell (1995) Synchro (DVD 2005) *Als Hachiroh Tohbe/Erzähler in Jin-Roh (1999) *Als Inspektor Jūzō Megure in den Detektiv Conan Kinofilmen 1–15 *Als Löwe Makunga in Madagascar 2 *Als Marcus Schmalzlockus (Sacapus) in Asterix der Gallier (1967) Synchro (DVD 2001): Sächsisch *Als Uranus in Appleseed (2004) *Als Vater in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Als Vlad in Horton hört ein Hu! (2008) *Als Taube Vinnie in Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle (2009) *Für Brian Patterson in In China essen sie Hunde (1999), Rolle: Vuk *Für Barry Williams in Die Brady Family (1995), Rolle: Musikproduzent *Für Ben Cross in Ben Hur (2010), Rolle: Kaiser Tiberius *Für Ben Cross in Star Trek (2009), Rolle: Sarek *Für Ben Cross in Zombies (2006), Rolle: Aaron Hanks *Für Bob Peck in Jurassic Park (1993), Rolle: Muldoon *Für Chazz Palminteri in Reine Nervensache (1999), Rolle: Primo Sidone *Für Clancy Brown in Die Verurteilten (1994), Rolle: Captain Byron T. Hadley *Für Daniel Webb in Alien 3 (1992), Rolle: Morse *Für Danny Huston in Robin Hood(2010), Rolle: Richard Löwenherz *Für Danny Huston in X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Rolle: William Stryker *Für David Morse in 12 Monkeys (1995) *Für Didier Flamand in Die purpurnen Flüsse (2000), Rolle: Dean *Für Eugene Levy in Weil es Dich gibt (2001), Rolle: Mr. Pollay (Verkäufer) *Für Fargas Antonio in Hip Hop Hood – Im Viertel ist die Hölle los (1996), Rolle: Old School *Für Forest Whitaker in Der Feind in den eigenen Reihen (1994) *Für Frank Gio in Es war einmal in Amerika (1984) Synchro (DVD 2003), Rolle: Beefy *Für Fred Ward in Genug – Jeder hat eine Grenze (2002), Rolle: Jupiter *Für Gary Oldman in Das Magische Schwert – Die Legende von Camelot (1998), Rolle: 'Lord Ruber *Für Gary Taggart in JFK – Tatort Dallas (1991), Rolle: Arzt *Für Gérard Lanvin in Ball & Chain – Zwei Nieten und sechs Richtige (2002), Rolle: Moltès *Für Giancarlo Esposito in Noch einmal Ferien (2006), Rolle: Senator Dillings *Für Glynn Turman in Sahara – Abenteuer in der Wüste (2005) *Für Harry Nehring in Schindlers Liste (1993), Rolle: Leo John *Für Ivan G'Vera in Terminator: Die Erlösung (2009), Rolle: Dimitri Losenko *Für James Woods in Ein neuer Tag im Paradies (1998) *Für Jean Reno in Der Tiger und der Schnee (2005), Rolle: Fuad *Für Jean-Louis Tribes in Doppelte Tarnung (1993), Rolle: Roche *Für Jean-Pierre Bacri in Ein Sommer an der See (1990), Rolle: Léon *Für Jeff Fahey in Planet Terror (2007), Rolle: J.T. Hague *Für Jeffrey Combs in Ich weiß noch immer, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (1998), Rolle: Hoteldirektor Mr. Brookes *Für Jeffrey Combs in The Frighteners (1996), Rolle: Milton Dammers *Für Jere Burns in Greedy – Erben will gelernt sein (1994), Rolle: Glen *Für Johan Leysen in Pakt der Wölfe (2001), Rolle: Beauterne *Für John Rothman in Gettysburg (1993), Rolle: Maj. Gen. John F. Reynolds *Für Josh Brolin in Jonah Hex (2010), Rolle: Jonah Hex *Für Lambert Wilson in Catwoman (2004) *Für Malcolm Sinclair in V wie Vendetta (2006), Rolle: Wilson *Für Marlon Brando in Superman (1978) Neusynchronisation, Rolle: Jor-El *Für Maurice LaMarche in Team America: World Police (2004), Rolle: Alec Baldwin *Für Michael Beattie in Stürmische Liebe – Swept Away (2003), Rolle: Debi *Für Michael Crabtree in Das Leben des David Gale (2002), Rolle: Gouverneur Hardin *Für Michael Ironside in Denver P.D. – Killer Woman (1999) *Für Michael McKean in Casper – Wie alles begann (1997), Rolle: Bill Case *Für Miguel Ferrer in Traffic – Macht des Kartells (2000), Rolle: Eduardo Ruiz *Für Ned Bellamy in Ein hoffnungsvoller Nachwuchskiller (1999), Rolle: Detective *Für Nick Searcy in Cast Away – Verschollen (2000), Rolle: Stan *Für Peter Onorati in Tycus – Tod aus dem All (2000) *Für Philip Seymour Hoffman in Der Krieg des Charlie Wilson (2008), Rolle: Gust Avrakotos *Für Ray Baker in Trouble ohne Paddel (2004), Rolle: Sheriff Briggs *Für Ray Wise in Die Wiege der Sonne (1993), Rolle: Senator John Morton *Für Renaud in Crime Spree – Ein gefährlicher Auftrag (2003), Rolle: Zero *Für Richard Bremmer in Halbtot – Half Past Dead (2002), Rolle: Sonny Eckvall *Für Richard McGonagle in Senseless (1998), Rolle: Robert Bellweather *Für Robert John Burke in Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002), Rolle: Ausbilder Jenks *Für Ron Perlman in Duell – Enemy at the Gates (2001) *Für Stephen Lang in Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora (2009), Rolle: Col. Quaritch *Für Steve Rankin in 24 Stunden Angst (2002), Rolle: Hank Ferris *Für Tchéky Karyo in Kiss of the Dragon (2001), Rolle: Richard *Für Ted Danson in Der Soldat James Ryan (1998), Rolle: Cpt. Hamill *Für Terry O’Quinn in Verschwörung im Schatten (1997), Rolle:Frank Ridell *Für Thierry Lhermitte in Der kleine Scheißer (2003), Rolle: Vincent Porel *Für Tim Matheson in An deiner Seite (1999), Rolle: Marty *Für Tom Berenger in Sliver (1993) *Für Tony Simotes in Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung (1991), Rolle: Wache bei Cyberdyne *Für Wallace Shawn in Goofy – Der Film (1995), Rolle:Direktor Mazur *Für Will Patton in Die Abbotts – Wenn Haß die Liebe tötet (1997), Rolle: Lloyd Abbott *Für Will Patton in Postman (1997), Rolle: General Bethlehem *Für Will Patton in The Punisher (2004) Rolle: Quentin Glass *Für Xander Berkeley in Air Force One (1997), Rolle: Agent Gibbs 'Serien' *Als Devimon in Digimon (1999–2003) *Als Don Kanaille in Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew (1990–1994) *Als Erzähler in Dr. Slump *Als Inspektor Jūzō Megure in Detektiv Conan (2002–) *Als Mechanikles in Aladdin (1994–1995) *Als Mr. Larkin in Typisch Andy! (2001–) *Als Wally in Dilbert (1999–2000) *Als Kiwi in Dragonball Z (2001) *Als Long Feng und andere Nebencharaktere in Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente (2007) *Als Meister Norb in Eureka Seven (2005) *Als Nachrichtensprecher („echt aussehender Fischkopf“) in SpongeBob Schwammkopf *Als Quent Yaiden in Wolf’s Rain (2001) *Als Skeletor in der Neuauflage der Masters of the Universe (2003) *Als Yami Marik in Yu-Gi-Oh! (2005) *Für Alan Rachins in Dharma & Greg (1997–2002), Rolle: Larry Finkelstein *Für Alec Baldwin in 30 Rock, Rolle: Jack Donaghy *Für Anthony LaPaglia in Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2002–2009), Rolle: Jack Malone *Für Brett Cullen in Lost, Rolle: Goodwin Stanhope *Für David Haig in Inspektor Fowler (1995–1996), Rolle: Det. Insp. Derek Grim *Für Hugh Laurie in Dr. House (2004–2012), Rolle: Dr. Gregory House *Für Hugh Laurie in Dr. Slippery, Rolle: Dr. Paul Slippery *Für Jan Unger in Dune – Der Wüstenplanet (2000), Rolle: Piter DeVries *Für Jim Jansen in Gilmore Girls (7 Episoden von 2002–2006), Rolle: Reverend Archie Skinner *Für Joe Spano in Navy CIS (2003–), Rolle: FBI Agent T.C. Fornell *Für John Glover in Smallville (2003–2007), Rolle: Lionel Luthor *Für Kenneth Welsh in Twin Peaks (1990–1991), Rolle: Windom Earle *Für Kevin Dobson in F/X – Tödliche Tricks (1996–1998), Rolle: Leo McCarthy *Für Lani John Tupu in Farscape (1999–2003), Rolle: Bialar Crais *Für Louis Herthum in The Mentalist, Rolle: Chief Arnold Nail *Für Michael Beck in Babylon 5 – Crusade (1999), Rolle: Mr. Jones *Für Michael Ironside in Andromeda (Fernsehserie) (2000–2005), Rolle: Der Patriarch (3x20/4x17) *Für Michael Richards in Seinfeld (1990–1998), Rolle: Cosmo Kramer *Für Paul Rugg in Pinky und der Brain (1995–1998), Rolle: Sultana Sultana / Santana Santana *Für Rade Šerbedžija als Dmitri Gredenko in 24 *Für Ron Canada in Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (1987–1994), in Episode Das künstliche Paradies, Rolle: Marcus Benbeck *Für Ted Danson in Lass es, Larry! (2000–) *Für William Forward in Babylon 5 (1994–1998), Rolle: Lord Refa *Für William H. Macy in Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (1994–), Rolle: Dr. David Morgenstern *Für William Sadler in Roswell (1999–2002), Rolle: Sheriff Jim Valenti 'Sonstiges' *In Galileo als Sprecher *Stimme des Würfels in der RTL-Show The Cube *Im Zombie Shooter Left 4 Dead von Valve als Vietnam-Veteran Bill. *Sprecher einiger Dokumentationen des Privatsenders N24 *Sprecher in der Serie Anwälte der Toten *Erzähler im Hörbuch Target von Tom Cain Lübbe Audio 2008 *Erzähler des Hörbuchs Die Wächter (original The Camel Club) von David Baldacci *Erzähler des Hörbuchs Die Sammler (original The Collectors) von David Baldacci *Erzähler des Hörbuchs Die Spieler (original Stone Cold) von David Baldacci *Erzähler des Hörbuchs Die Jäger (original Divine Justice) von David Baldacci *Erzähler des Hörbuchs Die Teufelsbibel von Richard Dübell *Erzähler des Hörbuchs Die Wächter der Teufelsbibel von Richard Dübell *Als König Nene im Xbox 360-Spiel Blue Dragon *Als Computerstimme in iCarly ("kranker Pausentanz") *Interpret des Hörbuchs Bockmist von Hugh Laurie, Patmos audio 2009, ISBN 978-3-491-91292-2 *In der Parodie-Hörspielreihe Die Ferienbande hat er in Folge 4 eine Gastrolle als Der schwarze Pirat *In der zweiten Staffel des Hörspiels Faith – The van Helsing Chronicles als Adam *Im deutschen Indie-Film The Cheat Report ist er der Erzähler *Im Computer-Spiel Escape from Monkey Island synchronisiert er den Katapult-Bediener auf Melee Island *Im PC-Spiel Sins of a Solar Empire synchronisiert er die Stimme des Sprechers im Intro *Im TurboGrafx16-Spiel Castlevania: Rondo Of Blood und im PSP-Spiel Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles synchronisiert er die Stimme des Sprechers im Intro *Als Boxtrainer Koslowski im Hörspiel "Mit einem blauen Auge!" des Projekts iCHANCE vom Bundesverband Alphabetisierung und Grundbildung. *Im Spiel Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag ist er die Stimme von Blackbeard, dem er bereits in Fluch der Karibik - Fremde Gezeiten in der deutschen Fassung seine Stimme lieh.